Stepping Up
by Tariff
Summary: AU of season 2: Kurt stumbles in late for glee rehearsal and passes out before Mr. Schuester and the others could discover what was wrong with him. Finn steps up and becomes the future brother he is suppose to be/Furt before the wedding.


Kurt entered into the choir room a little after glee rehearsal hours, their choir director; he was running over possible song sections for sectionals. Mr. Schuester acknowledges that someone had entered the room, it would have to be Kurt; he was the only one late.

Will Schuester looks over quickly as Kurt comes into the room, then away before looking back. Something was wrong; Kurt speed was slow and he stumbled into the room with a pained look on his face. The junior's hand was tucked tight to his stomach and he hadn't spoken a single word.

The students took on the appearance of Kurt as well along with the chestnut hair teenager's soon to be stepbrother, Finn. Finn stood slowly once he heard their teacher question the boy who was just passed the threshold of the choir room. "Kurt, are you ok?"

All eyes were on Kurt's pale skin and frown face, once the question soaked in the boy shook his head. It happened suddenly when the boy tumbled to the floor, "Kurt!" Finn shouted as he was the first to run to Kurt's aid.

He kneels to the boy's side and turns him over gently. Finn breathes heavily as he stares at his classmate before turning around violently with a lost expression. "Mr. Schue…"

The taller boy's eyes were glued on his teacher, but in the corner, he could see his fellow classmates. Some were either trapped in their seats with horror, standing up or covering their mouths.

"Alright, Sam," Mr. Schuester shouts out the first name to come to mind. "Go find the nurse." The blonde nods and runs out the room. "Someone try to find something for Kurt's head!" Rachel was the first to move as she scrambles to find something useful for her friend.

Puck took off at a speed towards Finn with a water bottle in hand. Mike tore away from his girlfriend to take off his jacket to give to Rachel. It was then when the Jewish girl took it over to Finn, but not before quietly thanking the Asian.

It was after the hand off of the water bottle was when Puck moved back. The only ones who were tucked next to Kurt were Finn, Mr. Schuester and Mercedes who held onto Kurt's hand on the opposite side of the two. Mike's jacket was inserted neatly under Kurt's head; the water bottle from Puck was in Finn's hands. It was the only thing keeping the taller boy together as he holds the bottle in a tight squeeze that could bust the bottle as he waits for his future stepbrother to wake.

It was small whispers in the room behind the fewer students next to Kurt as they steady wait for Sam and the nurse. The room silenced completely when Finn's body stiffs up; Kurt was coming around when a slight moan escaped his lips. It was then when blue, greenish eyes cracked open showing both pain and confusion.

"What?"

"Oh man, Kurt are you ok?" Finn blurted.

Kurt cringed at the sudden noise; the teacher kneels down and asks calmly. "Kurt how are you feeling, are you alright?"

"What happened," Kurt murmured.

"You stumbled into the room before passing out; you managed to cover your face before the fall. You were cradling your stomach earlier, what happened?"

Kurt was silent for a moment before he mumbled, "Karofsky…"

It was sudden when the sound of a crushing water bottle sounded the air and rang in Kurt's ear. "I'm going to kill him!" Finn shoots up from the floor.

Mr. Schuester followed behind his taller student, "Finn, wait!" he said quickly and holds onto him.

"He's always picking on Kurt!" Puck chimed in angrily.

"And now this, he's dead!" Finn hissed.

Down on the floor where Finn left Kurt he was now accompanied by Tina, Rachel and Quinn. Tina sat next to Mercedes; Rachel took the spot of Finn and applied a cloth to Kurt's forehead. While Quinn had Kurt's head and upper shoulders resting against her knees.

"Since when have you cared what Karofsky does to Kurt?" Santana questioned as she crosses her arms on her chest.

"That's true," Brittany agreed with Santana.

"You don't know what you're talking about Santana so stay out of it," Finn hissed.

"Santana's right," Puck entered, stepping up for the Latina. "All week, everyone's been practically begging you to step up." Puck jerks at Finn. "You finally do something after he stumbles in injured."

"Puck I'm not in the mood to deal with your crap!" Finn tries to move towards the Jewish badass however Mr. Schuester intercepted them.

"Ok, calm down, fighting over this or going after Dave isn't going to solve anything!" Mr. Schuester called out as he drew order to the room.

"But we're just going to stand by and let what Karofsky did to Kurt let side?" Artie argued back.

"No, but we're not going to fight violence with violence." The teacher turns around to Kurt then back to his students. "We're going to report this to Figgin's."

"Oh please, he isn't going to do anything. That's less valuated than going to the cops." Santana stated.

"Kurt, you want me to call his dad," Tina asked quietly. However, Finn was able to hear her question.

"Oh no Burt is going to flip…" Finn runs his fingers through his hair before everyone looked away towards Kurt. Rachel had gone after leaving her job for Tina to comforter her boyfriend. It was then when Kurt, who has been quiet this whole time, tries to sit up.

"Kurt," Mercedes whispers.

"I'm fine, really." He sits up successfully and glances around the girls. "It was only a sneak attack; he didn't hit me that hard." He turns to Mr. Schuester and to Finn and the others. "I'll go to Figgin's."

"Kurt, Burt just got out the hospital. You really think he's going to be up for hearing how Karofsky attacked you?" Finn gestured to Kurt's hand that was still held protectively close to his stomach.

"Dude, we can gang up on him! All of us can," Puck argued.

"This isn't your problem and besides, if you try to fight anyone else Puck, you'll go back to juvenile." Kurt silenced Puck whose looks downcast in defeat.

"Where the hell is Sam with the nurse?" Santana hissed.

"Maybe he got lost, I know sometimes without my campus I get lost."

It was right after Santana glanced at Brittany when the blonde runs in, "I got the nurse!" he breathes before halting to catch his breath. "At first she wasn't in her office."

"My apologies," the nurse walked in and makes her way further into the room once she sees the boy on the floor. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Kurt passed out," Mr. Schuester started as he walks with the nurse to his student. "One of the football jocks messed with him." He tried to sum up as best as he could.

The nurse nods, then checks over Kurt, examining his stomach. The room fell silent while the nurse interacted with Kurt and asked him questions. "Looks as though you might have a few bruised ribs or so, I expected, he hit you and you got the wind knocked out of you. Which football member did this to you?"

The nurse was greeted by everyone in the room except for Kurt, calling out the person by his last name. Sam had only guest, that was right everyone knew Karofsky has been harassing Kurt for weeks now. The woman glanced around then smiled sympathetically, "alright, let's get you back to my office to call your dad"

"Is it alright if I call my mom?" Finn shocks the room including Kurt. "His dad and my mom been kind of seeing each other, were practically living together." He smirked.

"Sure," the nurse smiled. She turns around and helps up Kurt. Finn squeezes Rachel's hand before moving away to help his future stepbrother up and to the nurse's office along with Puck.


End file.
